


We Are A Family

by SoilBlack



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, alternative universe, headcanons, kenshi/suchin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoilBlack/pseuds/SoilBlack
Summary: This is an alternative storyline of a blind swordsman and a lonely woman. In their journey , they discover so many things about the life , about eachother , about loving someone and never letting go. You're going to find romance , drama and comedy all together in this story! For more , please read and review! Kenshi/Suchin fanfiction. ( 7.11.2016 )(This story is also avaible on fanfiction.net )





	1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Hey guys , this is SoilBlack , with another fanfiction on this site! I hope you enjoy it!  
And yes , I don't own Mortal Kombat. Just the headcanons and stories.  
Please read and review! I would appreciate that!

Spoil Alert: Long haired Kenshi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" What the hell I'm going to do here I can only wonder. "

Kenshi was constantly reminding himself this since he went into province Lampang. Temporarily seperating ways with Special Forces and hitting the road once again for what he thought he truly needed. But at the moment , now that he was at his third stop place , he was not sure how much longer he could keep this pace up like this. If he was going to be on the same page till his last breath , what was the essence of being alive then? If he was not to reach some true goal , then why was he even doing in this realm? Why was he still breathing? He was just wasting his young years , in his point of view. He wasn't getting any younger , you know.

So , right now , Kenshi decided that he was going to take a break from walking , find a good spot to get some rest , maybe blend his dark , waist long hair in the process , then find a hostel to settle for a while. It was the best option he could come up with in a short amount of time. What he was going to do while in Lampang , he had no clue. But he knew he wasn't up for kombat challenges. Those days were gone , along with his sight.

Well , he didn't need to do something to earn money for sure , he was already getting a good salary from Special Forces. Since he had started working for them , he never really faced any financial problems. So , working for the people of the Lampang was the thing he was not going to do. Ah , he remembered the times those seasonal jobs were the only sources for his living. Repairing buildings or vehicles , working as a shepherd , teaching kids around the villages Judo and Tai Chi , and joining to kombat tournaments. When he was younger , all those things were enjoyable and quite fun , but after some time , eventually he got tired of them and longed for something different in his life. He was only a human , after all.

So he stopped walking and just stood there for a while , thinking about possible actions he could manage to do. He decided that this Lampang situation was going to become something like a vacation somehow. Yes , maybe taking advantage from the situation was what he needed to do , who knows?

***

Hunger hit Kenshi around 7 pm. At that time he had already arrived at Lampang and found a good and qualified hostel. When he settled down in the room , he immediately went to the bathroom , quicky filled the bathtub with hot water and bubbles , took off his clothes and entered to the tub. He sighed with relaxation as he felt the hot water against his skin. He would usually put his waist lenght hair up in a ponytail but this time he decided to pass it. His head was already in ache caused by sinusitis. If he would put his hair in a bun , the ache definitely would increase.

After a soothing bath and a quick shower after , he brushed his teeth , dried his hair , put on clean clothes on himself and lied down on the double sized bed. He felt his tired and sore body tingle. It was enough to make Kenshi fall asleep , but his growling stomach was making it difficult. Eventhough he just wanted to kip and not wake up until tomorrow morning , he knew he had to feed his craw.

So he slowly got up , put his blindfold on , took his wallet and keys , and got out of the room. Then he passed the corridor and went down the stairs. He looked around him when he attained to the avenue. Since he was a stranger in the city , he didn't know where the restaurants or pubs were. He used his telepathy , but then got so confused because of the people's complicated thoughts. So , the best option was asking people for help , for now it seemed. Oh , Kenshi hated feeling like an incompetent. It probably wasn't the case but , he couldn't help but feel peculiar.

He had asked for help from some man anyway. His directing was not really good though.

Yet , finally he had found the place the other man said. It was a restaurant serving traditional recipes. He sat down to a table next to window side , asked the waitress to read the menu for him since he couldn't see , ordered coconut soup , pork satay and curried coconut chicken. He ate swiftly , he really was so hungry then. And the deliciousness was an extra.

He paid the bill , didn't forget to tip the waiter who served for him. And with a quick bow to the owner , he left the restaurant , a satisfied smile on his face. Well ,maybe he could plan his time in Lampang based on gastronomy he considered.

Then , while he was walking down the street which his hostel was at , he suddenly felt a sensetion of panic. Whose emotion was it , he could only wonder but he realised the reason could be serious. The source of the panic was moving around non- stop , probably walking fast to go to their home. But then , Kenshi felt other precenses. Now he had to ascertain what was going on.

As he walked to the source of trouble , he started to hear sounds. Sounds of people speaking , in a cheecky and disrespectful manner , and a voice belonged to a young woman. It irritated Kenshi. He hated those kind of assholes. There was no right for them to act towards someone like this. Especially towards women. Didn't they think of their own mother or sisters for example? If the exactly same act was to happen one of them , women they loved maybe , what would they think of then? Ah , but those pricks were also the same kind of bastards who restricts their female relatives , such as forbidding them to go outside without a male , or not allow them to wear what they want , desperatly begging for girls to sleep with them but aftermath accusing them as whores , as worthless. Unfortunately , this Earthrealm was patrialchal , they were constantly trying to sell on thoughts such as males being higher than females , and females having to obligate what their men demanded. How in the earth someone would be able to fing the courage to demand to others anyway ? Were people really this arrogant , this haughty?

Kenshi found himself becoming more pissed off as seconds passed. He had to do something about it.

However , when he turned the corner , he heard a scream in agony from one of the man from the group. He understood the cause of that scream. They were getting their asses kicked hard by that brave woman. Her nervousness left her body as her body heated from the rush and power , replaced it with tantrum and determination to defend herself. Kenshi had considered not to interfere to the scene since she was more then capable of beating them down , but all of a sudden she took a kick to her head , this dizzied her actions , and due to this , took some pulses to her belly and ridge , causing her to slump to the ground. That moment was when Kenshi joined them , from afar.

He used his telekinesis stop the jerks and stir them up , then roughly threw them to the other side of road young woman saw this , and was beyond shocked , where she laid. When he was done , he quicky reached towards the woman , offered his hand to pick her up , and the moment he perceived her beautiful face , he literally froze. Suddenly , a warm wiggly feeling filled his whole body. It tingled his fingertips , made him ache to just to reach out and feel her smooth cheeks. He had no clue why. But he decided to ignore it.

Meanwhile , she looked at her with the same shocked expression , wonder in her mind about how the hell he did it , about who the hell he was. Yes , she was grateful for the help of course , but the way he did it , left some questions in her brain.

" Are you going to accept my hand or not? " the woman heard Kenshi ask. She considered , but eventually refused it.

" Thanks , but I can get up on my own. "

" Then get up alredy , you can easily catch a cold by sitting on ground in the night time , you know. "

" Oh , I know , but thanks for reminding. " she replied with dropping sarcasm.

Kenshi laughed then. She was as sassy as she was strong. He liked that about her.

" Whatever. Are you feeling well bye the way? You took some bad kicks. " Kenshi said.

" No , I'm okay. Just got some minor bruises , it's all. It will heal in a couple of days. "

" We can go to a hospital if you want. "

" No , definitely not up for that. I just want to go home actually. "

" Okay , then , if you insist. I'ma let it pass for this ti-"

" Zài hòumiàn! " the woman said , then he cried out in pain as he got batted from his head by one of the men he just knocked down.

To be continued...


	2. Greetings

Kenshi turned to his back and saw the man with a bat , taken from where he wondered. Okay , so the boys wanted to play hard? Oh , he was going to give them hard.

Kenshi slowly walked towards to the man , who was waiting ready to attack him. The girl asked Kenshi what was he doing , she saw the determination in his eyes , and that was a little worrying for her , there was not even the slightest idea in her head that how things would develop , would this odd man be able to knock down those bastards or , was he going to get his ass kicked really hard? She didn't know , but she found herself to be eager to find out.

Meanwhile , Kenshi had already taken out Sento , and when he directed it towards the group , the others were frozen for a while. But their leader had told them they were not to chicken out , that they may be so many things but , weak and scared , they were not. 

" Well , have it your way then. " Kenshi just shrugged. Then with a flick , he stabbed their leader.

Everything was mixed up. There was only one thing. Chaos.

At the same time , the native girl just watched them with a frown in her face. What the hell was happening here? Okay , a few minutes ago , she was in that strange man's place , defending herself. But she had a purpose. If she wouldn't resist , the outcome would be bad , so bad. 

What was this man doing here anyway? He didn't even looked like he was from here. And those terrifiying abilities , and the scarf around his eyes? Seriously , what was the purpose of that scarf?  
Was he an alien then? 

" No , I'm not an alien , I just happen to be born as a telepath and with a gift which is telekinesis. " Kenshi replied her with a shout , without breaking apart from the fight. But due to his shout out , the man he was affraying with stopped and said " Wait , you are a telepath? Wow , That's cool! "

Kenshi paused , then turned to the man and laughed. " Ah , why , thank you. Want to see some magic moves? "

" Really? Okay , why not? "

The moment those words left his mouth , he was cleaven into two pieces , from his waist , by Kenshi's katana.

Everybody except Kenshi was shocked. He sensed that one of them had peed himself.

Then Kenshi took Sento to its sheath and calmly asked " Do you guys want some more , magic moves? "

In ten seconds , only the girl and Kenshi was standing on the street. And that wondering corpse.

" Alright . Seems like I'm gonna show them another time. Wait , lady , you want to see some more?"

" Hell no! " she screamed.

" Alright , alright. I just asked. Jeez. " Kenshi said. He put Sento back into the scabbard and walked next to the woman. Then , he offered his hand and said " if so , you want to have a couple of drinks with me? "

" Are you kiding me! I saw what you did out there , after all of this you expect me to joing you and , carelessly enjoy drinking? Are you seriously out of your mind or something? "

Kenshi didn't change his position , just smiled to her and continued. " I haven't learnt Kenjutsu for nothing. When you're a warrior like me and see a bad situation that needs some help , you go there and do some help. It's just what you're supposed to do for the sake of humanity.That's exactly what I did. But if you insist , I will apologize for the way I helped without a second thought. I'm sorry If I scared you. "

The emotions radiating from the young woman warmed Kenshi up. He understood that she forgave him. There wasn't much to forgive for actually. 

" Okay , okay. I forgive you. And I'm sorry to , I guess I was a bit rude to you earlier. "

" There's not a problem , but I will accept your apology only in one condition. "

" And , what could that condition be? "

" So , do you still want to have a couple of drinks with me? As a reward for both of us? "

" This is not a condition. " the girl frowned.

" Yes , but it's me who's stating the condition and I'm always a gentelman. Think about this like that. "

He could tell she was touched by his politeness.The woman looked at him and his offered hand. " I feel like somehow in this proposition , there's much more than just a reward. Am I right? "

At this , Kenshi couldn't hide his laugh. " I still haven't heard your name , so... "

" It's Suchin. I haven't heard yours too. "

" It's Kenshi. Nice to meet you. Well? " 

" Yes , I would like to have a coule of drinks with you. " Both of them were smiling at eachother. Even Kenshi could see her smile in this dark night.

***

" Why would someone decide to come here for a holiday? "

" Someoe who's longing for a quiet place and friendly company. "

Kenshi and Suchin had been talking for an hour already , at some bar that Suchin knew. Her friend was the owner of the place , she trusted its quality. The prizes were appropriate too , so here was the final option.

The bar's theme was simpe but elegant. Red and shades of red were the owerpowering color. Just like the blindfold in his eyes and the dress she wore.

The moment they found a four-person table , they sat. Doubles were a bit too small for their orders. When the waiter came and started to take orders , he was quetly shocked. 

Well , because Kenshi asked for all of the nuts and cookies on the menu. Then , as a drink Kenshi ordered a bottle of Jack Daniel's and Suchin stucked to vodka.   
Suchin asked him if they were gonna able to pay for the bill , he told her to not worry about it , that this night was on his charge.  
So , that's how they started to chat.

And an hour later , half of the cookies were gone , Suchin was drinking her fourth glass of of vodka and Kenshi had already offered for another bottle. Suprisingly , he wasn't drunk.

" All my life , I've been living in here. And when you are familiar with somewhere , most of the time it feels nice. But , sometimes I can't help but think like I'm missing out all the good things in this Earth by not going anywhere else. I mean , new discoverings about the world would be so exciting. But here I am , stuck in here till I die. " Suchin said , Then fondipped her vodka glass. 

" Hey , there's no need to feel sad about it. The medallion has two faces , you know. Now that I rethink about it , our lives are on completely different sides. I had to leave my village at a young age , because our clan was destroyed in some clash and the reason of that battle was so stupid I don't even remember. But the point is , I was left behind without a home. Without a familiar presence. So I left Japan. And well , yes , going to different countries and meeting with millions of cultures is really great. You are learning and expanding your horizon. But it would also be nice if you had a place to call home , with your beloved ones , at the end of your journey. "

" Haha , isn't it funny? You have what I've been asking for , and I have what you need. " Suchin said , Kenshi agreed with her.

" I merely would like to think of this as a message from the gods , but then again , I could get banned because of its earliness. " 

Kenshi felt Suchin's shyness caused by his words , it was his goal actually. Suchin was feeling rather weird to herself , she was really enjoying the company of this blindfolded warrior man.

" What't with the scarf , bye the way? I forgot to ask. " Suchin said.

" Ah , I was wondering when were you going to ask this question. " Kenshi laughed. " Let me show you then. "

Kenshi slowly took of his blindfold. Suchin met with a pair of dull blue eyes , which weren't able to see.

" People say they look scary , and sometimes I get affected by lights , so this is for protection. "

" You know what ? "

" You are respecting me for my ability to fight so well despite my blindness. "

" Oh , you were also a telepath , I forgot. " Suchin laughed.

" Yes , and you are also wondering how I went blind. " Kenshi said , but Suchin saw him going tense a bit. She guessed it was a painful experience , so she wasn't going to pressure him.

" Thank you , Suchin. For your understanding. " he told to her. As an answer , she hold his hand.


End file.
